


Korrasami Month 2018: Coffee Shop AU

by LeonardVindel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Month, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardVindel/pseuds/LeonardVindel
Summary: Coffee Shop AU short for Korrasami month 2018





	Korrasami Month 2018: Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Korrasami month over at korrahq (tumblr) and this year I wanted to be a part of it. Out of the prompts that were released, I chose Coffee Shop AU.  
> It's short and fluffy. 
> 
> There is artwork that accompanies this short piece, you can find it here ( https://artofleonardvindel.tumblr.com/post/181388205028/its-korrasami-month-over-at-korrahq-and-this )
> 
> The characters are out of character, please pardon my dust. I've never published any of my Korrasami writing before but constructive feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Korra let out a frustrated sigh as she watched the raging blizzard through the coffee shop window. It started 15 minutes after she and Asami walked into the coffee shop. How long it’d last would up to Mother Nature. For now, they were stranded in the warm, bustling coffee shop.

The scrape of the stool next to hers pulled her away from the blizzard for a moment. Her blue eyes set upon her girlfriend, who placed a piece of cake on the table along with a cup of coffee for them both. “Here you go. I got us both decaf coffee.”

“Thanks” was Korra’s reply. She looked biscuits that came with their coffees; hers was lightly plastered with red icing, a thick black line running across the middle and a yellow square. The biscuit was the design of Santa’s belt. Asami’s biscuit had one side also covered in icing but it was white with 2 chocolate chips on the top, 5 chocolate chips at the bottom that formed a ‘C’ shape and an orange blob in the middle. Her biscuit was a snowman. Her gaze moved to the slice of cake. It was a simple vanilla sponge cake with blue fondant and a simple snowman design on the side. It was all very festive but her spirits were still dampened by the blizzard. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Nothing got passed Asami, of course, she could tell that something was troubling Korra “Did something bad happen at the fundraiser today?”

Korra let out another big sigh while eyeing her untouched coffee “No, the fundraiser was a success.” She smiled recalling how great the event had been “Future Industries really came through for so many families this holiday.” She picked up a teaspoon and began to stir her coffee.

Asami took a sip from her coffee “It was your idea and honestly, I’m happy we could do something special this year, for those families who are less fortunate.” She placed the cup back on the saucer and placed her hand over Korra’s “If the problem isn’t the fundraiser, then what’s the matter Korra? You know you can tell me anything.”

Korra turned slightly to face Asami “It’s just...” She stopped stirring for a moment feeling childish but it was important that Asami hear how she was feeling. “I miss you. This month has been so busy, with you going away on business and me handling the fundraiser, I’ve barely had any time to see you.” Her gaze went to the window “I was hoping to spend the night with you, talking and cuddling and kissing, in our home but now we’re stuck here in a coffee shop full of people for who knows how long because of this blizzard.” Her free hand gestured to the snow outside. “I just want you all to myself before you get back to work.”

“Thank you for letting me know how you’re feeling.” Asami leaned in to whisper to Korra “I’ve got something to tell you but I don’t want the whole coffee shop to know.”

Korra gave her a confused look while she finally took the first sip of the coffee. Asami giggled then picked up the serviette that came with the cake “So...” she paused for effect, giving Korra a slightly mischievous grin. “I’ve taken the next 2 weeks off to spend time with you and our friends and family but mostly you. I’ve been missing you too Korra. So so much, if not more.”

Korra’s face lit up with excitement “This so great. Thank you Asami” 

“I’ll do anything to make you happy, you don’t need to thank me. And remember what I told you, my work will NEVER be more important than you. You’re the only family I have and need.” Asami lifted the serviette towards Korra’s face “Now hold still, you have a foam moustache.”

“Oh” Korra blushed, feeling a little embarrassed as Asami wiped the foam off of her face.

“Now. Can I get a kiss from my amazing girlfriend?”Asami asked

Korra smiled and leaned in, gently planting her lips over Asami’s “I love you Asami Sato.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was a nice short to read
> 
> The biscuits and cake designs were inspired by a very good friend of mine who does decorative art on pastries.
> 
> Happy Holidays to you all and HAPPY KORRASAMI month :D


End file.
